Ghosts, Halfas, and Tucker
by DannyPhantomObsessed
Summary: Tucker is having problems with wanting ghost powers, and decides he'll use the Fenton Portal to get them. What will he and Danny do with their powers? Read more to find out what they do with their stupid random powers. I suck at Summaries!
1. Ghosts, Halfas, and Tucker

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Tuck,what the heck are you doing!" I yelled. "Um, nothing?" He said as he dropped a plug. "Tuck I thought you were over this whole ghost powers thing!" I yelled. "I didn't try to electrocute myself in the Fenton Portal so I would get ghost powers!" He argued. "Tuck, you just told me your plan." I said as I chuckled. "Well, I guess I never really got over this ghost powers thing." He said depressed. "We went over this and you agreed you weren't going to try and get powers." I said. I ran upstairs to go get some sleeping pills to knock him out like I had to do yesterday so he would stop obsessing over getting powers. His desire was getting worse. I came back downstairs to find Tucker sprawled out on the ground in a bluesuit with black shoes, gloves, and belt. I slapped my forehead indisgust. He got up and grinned uncontrollably. I stepped back and ran upstairs.

** Tucker's P.O.V**

Well, Danny just ran away in excitement of me having ghost powers like him. The best part is that my ghost side of me isn't built by jealousy this time! Man, I was so excited that I ghost powers again. Well, maybe I had taken advantage of Danny. He was right, I did promise him I wouldn't do this. It felt so wrong to do this, but it felt so great! I flew out of the basement to Casper High. There was Paulina and Tina talking, what could have been better? Tina was the prettiest girl in school next to Paulina & Valerie. "Hey Inviso-Phil, why did you use the Fenton Portal to get powers?" Danny questioned me as he chuckled at my new name. "That's TUCKER PHANTOM!" I yelled. "Look, it's Paulina and Tina talking!" I said as we floated in the air. Danny started drooling as he stared at Paulina and Tina making hand motions. "They are REALLY pretty." Danny said. He flew down and overshadowed Tina. I decided I'd join him, so I flew down and overshadowed Paulina. "I'm going to see what Tina thinks of me." The overshadowed Tina said. "Not me, I'm going to see what happens if I destroy my Inviso-Bill shrine." I snickered.

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Hey, something came up in what Tina thinks about regularly! It says: "I'm really not popular, in fact, I DESPISE popularity! And I think DannyFenton is cute." Alright! I scored! Tina likes me Tucker!" I thought. I came out of Tina and flew to Paulina's locker while I was invisible. Tucker was ripping everything up like a cat gone mad. "Tucker! What the heck are you doing?" I yelled in awe. Tucker stopped ripping everything up and looked at me. "Well, I decided I'd play a nasty prank on Paulina because Sam asked me." He said. "Hey Tucker, guess what?" I said. "What?" He replied. "Tina has a huge crush on me!" I said excited. "You're joking, or you're lieing, tell me which it is and you win one million dollars." He said as he rolled his eyes. "No, seriously Tuck!" I said as he continued to be skeptical. "Fine, don't believe me!" I said. I flew to class and became human again. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Someone shrieked. I went running down the hallway and skidded to the side when I tried to run down the hall to my right. Paulina was standing in front of her once Inviso-Bill designed locker shrieking. Her Inviso-Bill picture of torn into pieces, her I.B pin was snapped in half, and her I.B action figures were missing their arms and legs. Sam was standing behind her laughing uncontrollably.


	2. Random Thoughts

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was standing behind Paulina crying my eyes out because of what happened to her locker. No, that' s exactly the OPPOSITE of what I thought. Maybe I was crying- crying because of laughter! Tucker did a great job messing up Paulina's locker that was decorated with pictures and other stuff of Danny in ghost mode. Well, maybe it was wrong, but it was GREAT! Now that Paulina's locker was destroyed, all three of us would be cheery today, well maybe just me. Tucker felt bad, Danny was excited about someone having a crush on him, and he was also upset that I told Tucker to mess up Paulina's locker. Well, you know Tucker wouldn't do that on his own, I black-mailed him.

**Danny's P.O.V**

Poor Paulina! She isn't exactly poor, but Tucker destroyed her locker. Uh-Oh Lancer is coming! I ran out of sight and pretended I was talking to someone. Tina walked around the corner and saw me talking to myself. "Danny? You really are a loser." Tina said. I just grinned. "What are you so happy about? Do you need to go to the insane asylum?" She said worried. I grinned even more. She just blushed and ran past me. Sam came around and looked at me while I was grinning still. "Danny snap out of it!" she yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Wha, What?" I said as I stopped smiling. Tucker skidded by and fell into a trash can. "Dude you are one seriously crazed up Cocoa Puff." I said. "Danny, not another cereal quote! You're ruining the original!" Sam yelled as she rolled her eyes. I just laughed off my embarrassed mood.

**Tina's P.O.V**

I just ran from Danny to my locker. I feel like such an IDIOT! I could have told him how I felt about him! Well anyways, Lancer is getting even MORE out of shape. He just ate five chocolate bars because he says that Casper High is falling apart. I hate popularity, and I hate Paulina! Only reason I'm even 'friends' with her, is because both of us like Inviso-Bill. She says that she has more of a chance of him liking her than me because she's been saved by him before, and I never have been. Somehow, I think that I might know I.B from somewhere. I ran to class and made it just in time.

**Tucker's P.O.V**

Man, I LOVE having ghost powers! Even though I used them to mess up Paulina's locker, they're still great. Dash has promised to give whoever messed up Paulina's locker, an atomic wedgie and locker stuffing every DAY for a month. I'm pretty nervous about that. "Hey Tuck." Danny said as he walked up to me exhausted. "What happened to you?" I said looking shocked. "I don't know, I just feel weaker all of a sudden." He told me. "Well, knowing someone who has a crush on you is making you tired, well, mainly your mouth." I said. "Yeah, probably." he said as I walked away.


End file.
